Question: Every June 1, an ecologist takes a census of the number of wrens in a state park. She noticed that the number is decreasing by $40\%$ each year. If this trend continues, in what year will the census show that the number of wrens is less than $10\%$ of what it was on June 1, 2004?
After one year, there will be $60\%$ left. After two years, there will be $36\%$ left. After three years, there will be $21.6\%$ left.

As we can see, these are just increasing powers of $60\%$, the next year will not dip below $10\%$, because $60\% > 50\%$, and $21.6 > 20$.  However, without calculating it exactly, you know that it will be less than $16.6\%$, and thus, it will take 5 years - meaning that in $\boxed{2009}$, the total number of wrens will drop below $10\%$ of what it originally was.